


Maiden of the Swords

by kuroipit



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Humor, Mild Language, Nudity, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit
Summary: Artemis, a woman who was given a power that is considered a blessing. However, it may not be the truth. Despite having a power that can heal people, she faces various "tainted". Even people are in search for her help as she thinks it's her duty. Because her soul is pure for a simple steal, Nightmare leaves her alone in the middle of the massacre. All her friends and family dead or "tainted" leaves the nun to confirm the trouble of her fate. Human or not, Artemis must decide what to do when she is told of the astral fissures. [Hiatus]





	1. A Start

“Azure knight, huh? I've never heard of such thing. That sounds like a tale to me. I've no clue, but I can say something is bound to happen.”

A woman, in her late twenties, spoke at the altar. The woman was a nun. One who was only new to the sisterhood. She wore a tunic and matching habit. The woman had short jagged layer violet hair, her bangs covered her forehead. The woman's violet irises display behind the red thin-framed glasses. The woman was being questioned by two Aval Organization members. Her given name was Artemis. The nun had abilities that made her stand out. Mistakenly for an outsider. Her abilities has kept the evil beings away from the church and townspeople.

“The outsiders have been appearing more often. So your sense is correct. It seems that this town is still untouched,” Curtis states as Artemis turns around to face him. She obviously is a few inches shorter than Curtis and his comrade. “Those people who are tainted...they are dangerous,” Artemis spoke with a concerned expression. “Oh excuse my rudeness. This is Grøh. He is accompanying me to gather Intel. Though socializing is not a favorable trait,” Curtis spoke. Artemis turns her attention to Grøh. She could tell that he did not wish to be here. Something was different about him. Artemis places her hands in front of her. “I believe it. You're the one Curtis has mentioned before. I now understand just by your face.” She said.

“He may be mean in the face, but he's a good person. I'm just going to leave the rest out. However, there has been rumors. The other ones...I heard them talk about the tainted. Some of them hear sounds of agony and anger, but that is all I know.” Artemis says. Grøh narrows his eyes. A nun defeating the outsiders? That sounded far-fetched. If Curtis trusted her then he would. “Your power, how did you obtain it?” Grøh asked. Artemis blinks in surprise then raises one hand to her face. Her hand provides a blue flame. “I'm not sure, but a voice told me I have to save someone,” Artemis said, “I was told that this power is sacred. I believe it. Thanks to Curtis, it's not publicized. The night I faced the tainted, I was almost killed. The minute that blade almost cut me I heard someone call out.” “So you always had it?” Grøh questions. Artemis allows the flame to disappear.

“This is recent.” Before Artemis could say anymore the bell rung. It was loud and rang multiple times. Curtis knew Artemis had a curfew. The woman had duties to attend to. “My time is up. However, if I learn about this Azure knight then I'll inform you. Have a good evening.” Artemis excuses herself. The two men were left alone. “She's not an outsider. Sister Artemis can handle them though,” Curtis says with a smile. Grøh scoffs and walks away. He still could not help but think this woman was dangerous.

* * *

 

The days pass and Artemis met with Curtis once more. The two walk through a forest. A few outsiders lay dead behind their trail. “So that is what he is. I know I can't face him. I'm not strong enough. Your friend, Grøh , must be aware of the beast's strength. That monster...” Artemis cursed as she now needed to leave. The church was destroyed and everyone she had trusted died or became tainted. Her nightmare had become real. Her attire was torn and blood stained. Artemis was tired, her hair disheveled, and her emotions ran high.

 Artemis had witnessed her friends killed by Nightmare. She was questioned why her soul was not surrendering to him. This left her annoyed and confused. That beast spared her life. “If you need some security, my master can take you in,” Curtis spoke. Artemis looks down at the ground. The dirt dusting her shoes. “I'm in need of clothes. Yet I will travel. I promised to help people,” Artemis refuses politely. She gives a weak smile. Her body trembling. She heard a voice. An unfamiliar one calling out to her.

“ _Your soul must be one of importance.”_

Artemis gasps and looks around to see if anyone else was there. “I will be fine...However, please keep in touch. I know you don't need to do this, but I want to talk.” She said. Curtis notices her uneasiness. When they had met earlier, he had found Artemis hiding under the damaged floorboard. Her eyes wide and body covered in fresh wounds. She wreaked of blood. Her own and her fellow sisters. Nightmare had attacked and yet Artemis survived. Artemis was both blessed and now cursed. The nun now had to control her fate. “Hey Curtis, this Azure knight, no, Nightmare...why didn't he kill me?” She questions.

Curtis was not sure how to respond. Artemis was not a fighter and yet she was blessed to heal. It was possible Nightmare saw something in her. An angel, a human, or an outsider. He couldn't giver her an answer. The look Artemis had on her face displayed worry. This woman could only guess his answer. “My apologies,” Curtis said. Artemis shakes her head. The walk ended in a peaceful silence. “I will take your report and give it to Grøh. His unit should be tracking the Azure knight. Your wounds healed fast. I'll leave you once I confirm your safety.” Curtis assures her. Artemis nods.

* * *

 

Once Artemis had made it to her temporary home, a small cottage, she bids Curtis farewell. The young man does the same then leaves. Artemis enters her home. She closes the door behind her and falls on her knees.

“ _Do you wish to kill?”_

“ _Who is your enemy?”_

“ _That day is the first of your last.”_

“ _Your soul is pure yet conflicted.”_

The last sentence came from that strange voice from before. Artemis places her hand on her head. She had a bad headache. The pounding was getting to her. There were two voices in her head. Nothing she was familiar with. “Who, what, this is...” Artemis tries to speak but instead collapses.

“Your soul cannot be consumed by Nightmare. It's too conflicted. Your fate is attached to the fissure. That is something you will need to learn about.” A male's voice was recognized. Artemis woke up to see a dark skin man standing a few feet away from her. She realized that the two were outside in the forest. Artemis saw a strange hole behind him. The strange hole had a light omitting an odd aura.

 “What is that?” She questions as the spacial rip distracted her. “An astral fissure. One of many,” the  dark skin man answers. Artemis slowly sits up before taking a moment to stand. Her legs were wobbling. “These are what is necessary to save you. Absorb them and your symptoms will subside. Although,” before the man continues a person stumbles out of the hole. The person is a man, red irises and gray skin. The man stood with a sword in his hand. Artemis takes a step back.

“ _Your soul. He wants your soul. Give it to me.”_

Those words caught Artemis in a pause. The memory of her attack causes her to snap. Her irises turn blue and immediately Artemis clasps her hands together. ''Those are what we call “malfested”. Humans who succumb to evil. Or just manifestations itself. You are affected by the events. If you fall then you become one of them,” the man explains. “I won't. I made a promise.” Artemis said. A scythe suddenly appears in her hands. “You know what to do then.” The dark skin man smiles in amusement. He sees the confident look Artemis has in her eyes.

The malfested man lunged himself at Artemis. His blade clashing with hers. The woman was slightly pushed back. Of course, Artemis was short and petite compared to him. “Your soul will satisfy him,” the malfested growls through clenched teeth. Artemis refuses to lose as her hand reaches out to grab his face. The man had gotten distracted and Artemis allowed the blue flame to entrance him.

_“A malfested...”_

_“A berserker at that...”_

_“Your soul is compromised...”_

In one swift movement, the blade of her scythe ripped the man's body in half. Artemis stares at the corpse that soon bursts into light. Her hands shaking. The scythe disappears. “I pray for his soul to rest. That fissure though, what must I do?” Artemis says. “Absorb the fissures and you'll remain human. Your symptoms will subside. Investigate and absorb them,” the dark skin man finishes explaining. Artemis turns her attention to the fissure. She slowly approaches it and reaches her hand out. The light blinds the woman and the astral fissure disappears. Her headache was now gone. Her irises were back to violet. She turns around to face the man. “Who are you?” Artemis asks. “My name is Zasalamel. I already know who you are. Your journey is only beginning. Do not die.” Zasalamel says for an introduction.


	2. A Pirate

_The nun, Artemis, is the sole survivor of the Saint Genevieve Church incident. Nightmare had been identified as the culprit. No one denied it. The screams of death still haunts the remnants of the vacant sanctuary. It was only a distant memory of peace. The lonely nun had vowed to keep her promise._

* * *

 

“Wake up princess. I think you had enough sleep,” A voice laughs. Artemis opens her eyes. She sees someone staring at her. His brown irises met her violet ones. “What happened?” The woman questions as she places her hand on her forehead. The sun was bright. The breeze was cool. The blades of grass brushes against her skin. Something felt different and Artemis notices that this man was too close to her. Without a second though, she quickly sits up. Almost bumping heads with him. The man lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his raven hair. “You had a devil's look in ya eyes. Aside from looking for a fight, I had to know you out,” the man explains.

Artemis silently nods. She had a couple nightmares of the events that were real or imaginary. “S-sorry. I guess I have sleeping issues,” She says. “No apologies. But I don't think a girl like you should wander alone. I give you credit though, you can fight.” The man says with a smile. Artemis clears her throat. She did not like the idea of being mistaken for a young girl. “I'm in my late twenties. And a nun,” She said. The man coughs in response.

“You don't look like it! Sorry Sister. The name's Maxi, a pirate.” Maxi said for an introduction. “Artemis, nice to meet you. Where am I?” She replies. “Well, we're not far from the nearest town. Ut I have an offer. If you can help me defeat some freaks that'd be great.” Maxi said. Artemis had nothing else to do. She could only wander. Artemis crosses her arms and thinks.

To run into a pirate? And to fight him? This was something different. Artemis surely needed to find the astral fissures. “If you can help me find something in return. I'll be very grateful. I'm looking for...” Artemis tells her story. Maxi listens carefully. He accepts the quest. “Alright! Now we're partners in crime. Eh, despite you being a sister.” Maxi says happily. Artemis rolls her eyes and nods. “Just don't have me break any rule.s I'm not one for being punished,” Artemis teases.

Maxi looks at her. He notices the worn out attire. The edges of her uniform were ripped. Her shoes scuffed and stockings had holes. The woman needed new clothes. Some that helped conceal her skin and identity. With a scrunch of his nose, Maxi makes a disgusted expression. “You need a new outfit princess. And a bath.”

“Well excuse me for fighting the tainted! And don't call me princess! I'm a nun!”

The night approached the two. Maxi had made a camp fire. Artemis had grilled fish that Maxi caught earlier. The two sat on the ground. Artermis had kept herself close to the fire. Its warmth gave her safety. However, it did not save her from Nightmare. The incident left her scarred. The berserkers slaughtered each member. One by one. Each cry of death filled her ears. No one could save them. Not even her. Artemis was left alone to live or die.

“Don't look so down princess. We'll find what you're looking for.” Maxi said. Artemis looks up at him. She could tell he was trying to cheer her up. Artemis nods. For a pirate, Maxi was a pleasant man to e around. Despite him giver her the nickname. “I survived an attack, but I feel guilty. I couldn't save them and my home is long gone. I may be the monster if lies spread. I never thought I would face the Azure Knight. A damn year gone by and I'm chased by the “tainted”.” Artemis spoke. “You got skills to handle these freaks. For a sister, you are tough.” Maxi compliments her. Artemis weakly smiles. If it was not for her power, she would be dead. “These “freaks”, are malfested. I think we should handle them first thing in the morning.” She suggests. Maxi agrees. “Try to sleep easy. We got some walking to do first thing,” he says before laying down. Artemis closes her eyes. It took some time for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 

“Sister, you can't be caught. If they kill you then no one else can face the tainted,” an older nun whispers as she guides Artemis through the small secret passage. Nightmare and a few of his followers cam across the church. The group began to slaughter the members. He specifically sensed an unusual power. A soul that had caught his interest. It was the dead of night and the silence was broken.

“Where is it? Where is that soul? I need to find it!”

Nightmare demands roar through the building. The malfested follows his order and locate every human they could find. As Artemis was dragged away, she felt her head pounding. A voice spoke to her. An unfamiliar one. It kept telling her to run away. “That monster will not stop once he catches you. Please escape and never return.” The elderly woman spoke. Artemis gripped the lantern tight. The passage was dimly lit and damp. The stone walls were providing a cold atmosphere. As the two nuns dwell deeper, the screams continued. Artemis stops walking. She could not take it anymore. Before she could turn back, a malfested soldier had found them. As the malfested steps closer, Artemis moves herself in front of the elder woman.

“Sister...you can join us. We want you. We want your soul!” The malfested soldier came closer. It was a woman. A fellow nun. “No, he has tainted them as well. I'll hold her off. You must hurry,” The elderly woman said. “Sister Madeline, I can defend myself.” Artemis protests. Madeline gives a hard glare. “If you become tainted then you'll lose your soul,” Madeline said, “Now go!” Artemis knew she had no choice. She left her elder sister to fight. All Artemis could do is run.

**_“Give me your soul!”_ **

**_“Give me your sanity!”_ **

**_“Release your hate!”_ **

 

* * *

 

Artemis snaps her eyes wide open. She sits up screaming in fear. Her irises shine a bright blue. The woman struggles to breathe normally. Maxi jumps out of his slumber and sees Artemis panicking. The woman was having a nightmare. Maxi hurries to Artemis's side. He shakes her in order to snap her out of it “Artemis! Snap out of it! I'm here!” Maxi says as he continues to shake her. Artemis blinks, her rises fading back to normal. The woman calms down and she looks Maxi. The blue changed back to violet. “What the hell? That nightmare...I'm sorry for waking you up,” Artemis breathes.

Maxi pats her back gently. “I'll get you some water,” He says before standing up. Maxi then leaves her. Artemis coughs as the memory still haunted her.

“If you're tainted then no one else will save them.”

Artemis rests her hand on her head. Her emotions were high. It only took a few minutes for Maxi to return. He hands a small gourd to Artemis. She takes it and thanks him. Taking a sip of water, Artemis smiles. “Feeling better?” Maxi asks. “Yes, I'll go back to sleep. Thank you.” Artemis yawns and goes back to sleep. She lays on her side. Eyes closed. Maxi watches her until he hears her soft breathing. “That woman has a story. Some story to tell...”

Later in the morning, Maxi and Artemis continued to travel. They had met a young man named Haoran. The man came from a temple in order to fight a few malfested. His demeanor was pleasant and he knew how to defend himself. “So you're looking for this fissure. I've never heard of it. I hope to be of some help.” Haoran said. “Thank you,” Artemis said.

The three had only been walking for a few hours to be confronted by a pair of men. “Unless you're a qualifier, you are not allowed to pass.” The blond man said. Artemis stood next to Maxi. “Qualifier?” She repeated. “I heard something about the group. To save humanity. Sounds like a cult,” Maxi explains. “Excuse me, but there aren't any guards around.” Haoran said. The blond man narrows his eyes.

“Daniel, these people are too noisy. Let's get rid of them.” The bulkier man spoke. “Fine. We can't let filthy humans get near that fissure. Especially someone with that type of wear. Valtro, you go first.” Daniel said. His eye looking at Artemis. “So rude, in that case...” The nun closes her eyes and clasps her hands together. A scythe appears in her grasp. “The rudeness of your approach is not appropriate. We only want to pass. Since that won't happen, I'll push through,” Artemis said. Her irises now blue.

She opens her eyes and takes a soft breath. “This little girl wishes to fight me? I'll break her.” Valtro steps forward and swings his ax. Artemis rolls her eyes before she launches her weapon in the air. As the blade lands it clashes with Valtro's ax. The bulkier man was able to knock Artemis away. With an easy balance, Artemis lands on her feet. Valtro charges toward her direction.

Not wanting to take any chances, Maxi pulls Artemis behind him and whips out his nun-chucks. “Why you-” Valtro snarls as Maxi blocks his strike. “I think that hitting a woman is wrong. Don't ya think?” Maxi questions. “I think insulting is first!” Artemis shouts landing a punch to Valtro's face. Artemis lands another punch in annoyance. “Such a brute!” Daniel comments. Artemis slips past Maxi and she swings her scythe once more.

This time cutting Valtro in the chest. Blood quickly spilled out. Artemis turns around to see Valtro on his knees. The cut displays a strange flame. The pain actually burns. “What the hell? What is this?” Valtro shouts. Artemis places her hand on her head. “Damn headache. You better get that checked or it'll get worse.” She said, the pounding pain return. Valtro slowly stands up and tries to withstand the burning feeling.

This pain did not come from a human. “Valtro, we need to move.” Daniel orders. He knows the wound would get worse if they stayed longer. “Tch...! This isn't over.” Valtro scoffs and disappears with Daniel. Artemis drops her weapon and falls to her knees. “It's here...” She speaks. Maxi and Haoran help her stand. “You mean that hole?” Maxi asks.

“Y-yes. It's close.” Artemis answers. “Let's hurry,” Haoran said. The three moved deeper into the forest. The astral fissure came into view. Maxi helped Artemis walk closer. Haoran was in shock. “This hole is not an ordinary one. I believe you.” Maxi said. He stares at the fissure in amazement. Haoran stood still. This sight was unreal. Artemis moves herself closer to the fissure and reaches her hand out. The fissure disappears in a flash of light. Artemis shakes her head. Her headache was gone and her blue irises were now violet. 

“So this hole is gone. Are there any more?” Maxi asks. “Yes.” Artemis answers, “ Can we rest for a bit? I need to clear my head. If that's okay.” “Sure. WE aren't too far from our destination. I'll go on ahead to see if there's any trouble.” maxi said. “I;ll father some water. Please have some cakes sister.” Haoran said calmly. Atemis finds a stump to sit on. Haoran hands her the cakes from his pouch. Artemis takes the desserts happily. She give him a smile. Thee two men leave her alone. Artemis began to eat the small cakes. She was no doubt hungry and clear minded. However, she had felt someone watching her. This gut feeling was dangerous.

**“So, it is you.”**

 


	3. Meeting Again

“Your power, show it to me” A familiar voice came only a few feet away. Artemis looks up to see a familiar face. It was Grøh. This time, his attire was different, his armor. Artemis does not move and continues to eat. “I'm interested in yours. But I'm eating so no. I don't need anymore headaches.” She said as her eyes fixated on her cake. Grøh aims his Aerondite replica at her. He knew there was something different about the woman. Now he had witnessed her power. It was of an outsider. However, she remained human. “It's been some time. You know, I cam across Nightmare. He spared me. However, my sister...” Artemis lowers her head at the painful memory. She trembles for a moment.

 

“You know of its power. Did he curse you?” Grøh questioned. Artemis shakes her head. She moves her fingers and her scythe appears once again. “No. I can't explain it. You wish to fight? I only face the tainted, but if you wish to then fine.” Artemis speaks, her eyes focused on Grøh. The woman immediately launches in the air and tosses her scythe at him. Grøh takes a step back to dodge her landing attack. The blade of the scythe dug into the ground. Artemis grips the long handle and quickly pulls it out of the soil. Grøh swings his double-bladed sword to deflect her attack. He was impressed to see Artemis wield a weapon. Fairly well to his surprise. Artemis was not an ordinary nun. As he pushes Artemis back, Grøh notices that she was not using her power. Her irises were not blue.

 

“Your power...it's different, you’re holding back.” He says. Artemis places her scythe behind her, “I'm not interested in fighting you, but Curtis did say you were stubborn...” Her irises turn blue. Grøh narrows his eyes, “You talk a lot for a nun.” Artemis smirks and grips her scythe. She turns around. Her weapon disappearing. “The reports are correct. But to see you being an outsider is new. I'll leave you for now,” Grøh says, lowering his weapon. Artemis sighs, “Before you go, how is Curtis? I haven't heard from him.” Grøh falls silent. Artemis did not know. She had not heard anything about her friend's death.

 

No one told her. Artemis notices the look Grøh has on his face. “Tell me later...” She said. “Your clothes...Curtis had told me you ran into the Azure Knight. How did you survive?” He asks. “My soul is apparently too pure. The others hid me away. That didn't last long. A few of them turned and lost their sanity,” Artemis explains, “He...something in him. It's off.” “The Azure Knight is an outsider. Do not give it sympathy.” Grøh said. “You are a cold one. Do not forget I am still a nun. Even if it has been a while, I am to fulfill my duties. Outsider or not.” Artemis reasons. “Heh, Curtis did say you have a soft side. This conversation ends for now,” Grøh said.

 

Two Aval members approach him. “Sir!” The two speak in unison. “My information is sound,” Grøh asnwers. “So she's an outsider. Is this girl a threat?” The female member asks. “The girl appears to be dangerous,” The tall tan-skin man adds. Artemis grows irritated. She steps past Grøh and folds her arms in front of her chest, “Look, I'm twenty-eight dammit. Now refer to me as Sister or I'll become a real threat.” Artemis was serious. The two Aval members look at Grøh. “She is a nun,” Grøh said. “It's her age that is not believable.” The female member spoke. Artemis's eyebrow twitches. “Let us go before we waste more time. Sister, we shall meet again. Try to clean up by then,” Grøh said and the three disappear.

 

Artemis stood alone. It took her a few minutes to catch on to Grøh's comment. “What the hell? That was rude. I need new clothes when I'm in town.” She said. A few minutes pass and Maxi returns. “Are you okay? Those guys in the freak attire didn't bother you, did they?” He questions. Artemis shakes her head.

 

* * *

 

Once the three made it to town, Haoran departs. He had to go back home, hearing some bad news. Artemis met Maxi's crew, they accept her. Maxi had to help Artemis shop for clothes soon after. She had no clue where to go and Maxi had time to spare. He had brought Artemis to a small clothing shop. Nothing fancy, Artemis needed something to wear. “Pants. I want to wear pants.” She said as an elderly woman was showing her around. “Such a lovely girl and you wish to wear something suitable.” The woman pulled a blouse out. It has short sleeves with frill trimmings.

 

The color being lavender. Artemis turns to Maxi. He holds his hands up, “Your call princess. I'm not a fashion expert.” Artemis glares at him. She then looks at a long-sleeve blouse. It is black and white with lavender trim. “How about this?” Artemis asks. She pulls the blouse from the shelf. The elderly woman nods in approval. “It compliments you. Your complexion brings out the contrast. Let's gather a few of these and a few pairs of pants. "Oh, and a nice dress to impress your friend here.” She speaks in a pleasant manner. Artemis almost chokes and Maxi laughs.

 

This shopkeeper has the wrong idea and Artemis was now uncomfortable. She wanted to purchase new clothes. Not deal with awkward assumptions. The woman, being a nun, never had an interest in relationships. She is literally a maiden, untouched. “We're partners. Little lady is a friend of mine,” Maxi explains. “Sister to you,” Artemis corrects him. Her expression was priceless. The calm demeanor cracked. “Such a cute gal and you haven't swept her off her feet? Yu better catch her before someone else does,” The elderly woman continues. Artemis looks at the woman, wide-eyed.

 

She quickly looks for the pants. Maxi could not help but laugh more. Artemis quickly fathers a few pair of black pants. The nun hurries to the fitting room. The elderly woman takes her attention to the dress, “That gal is special. For you to help her in need means something.” Maxi glances at the woman. Yes, Artemis is special. Her abilities prove it. She can fight. Way different from any other person. Despite her occupation. “She's a good woman.” Maxi agrees. “Done.” Artemis said. She steps out of the fitting room. Her violet hair was down and visible to the public Maxi and the elderly woman look at her. “Nice, now you look better. No more worn out crud.” Maxi says. Artemis glances at the outfit.

 

She felt different but good. No one could tell she was a nun. “I'll purchase these. They feel comfortable. Thank you ma'am.” Artemis hands the woman a few gold coins. The elderly woman hands he the rest of the clothes. Artemis was about to grab the bag, but Maxi intercepted. He holds the bag over his shoulder. Artemis shakes her head. “I think our next stop is eatin' some food. I know you miss eating a real meal. Why don't I treat ya for helping me?” Maxi said. Artemis sees the look on the elderly woman's face.

 

Before hearing another word about love, Artemis grabs Maxi by his earlobe and drags him out of the shop. Maxi was in a little pain. As they both made their way outside, Artemis releases his ear. “You know what she's thinking. Now stop laughing. I admit I'm hungry. What do you have in mind?” Artemis said. She was trying to get past the odd situation. Her face was red. “Huh, well I know a spot that serves good beef stew. How does that sound?” Maxi responds. He points to the restaurant. It had people being served inside. It was a local hot spot. The scent of delicious food caught Artemis's attention even more. Her nose could tell what was cooking.

 

Her stomach growls. “I'll take that as a yes.” Maxi says. He leads the way and Artemis follows him. Her face heated from embarrassment. To think her journey would be an entertaining one. Maxi was a new friend and he accepted her abilities. Even her reason for wandering. However, he did not know her life before becoming a nun. No one knew. Somehow she intended to erase her past from the pages of history.

 

“I've eaten cooked meals before. But never in a tavern. This is not actually 'holy' territory.” Artemis says as she sees the different types of people entering the restaurant. Maxi smirks and cocks his head, “ Well, you're with a pirate after all.” Artemis scrunches her nose, “And you're with a nun. I have faith in you, but I'm not saving anyone on an empty stomach.” “Aren't you so holy? You ditch your attire and the sass kicks in. More fun princess,” Maxi teases. Artemis huffs, “I'm different from my elders. I just get rid of the tainted.” Maxi opens the door for Artemis. He gestures for her to enter. Artemis gives a crooked smile.

 

“Such a gentleman for a pirate.”

 

“Such a princess for a nun.”

 


	4. A Boat Ride and Stories

Artemis wakes up in the guest cabin. It has been days since the ship sailed. Artemis sits up from the bed. She lets out a yawn. The room was dimly lit by the candle glowing in the lantern. The woman pushes herself off the bed. She stretches her arms and grabs the lantern off the night stand. Artemis heads out of her room to climb up to the upperdeck.

As she found her way up, Artemis sees Maxi staring out to sea. The moon was still out and the stars were visbile. The temperature was cold. “You should be sleeping right? It's cold out here,” Artemis says. Maxi doesn't move. He glances at her. “I know, but this air is soothing. And shouldn't a princess be catching her beauty sleep? You look drained.” He replies. Artemis holds back a yawn.

She runs her fingers through her hair, “I...I have trouble sleeping. So, what is your story? You're a bit too clean to be a pirate captain.” Maxi chuckles. He knew Artemis had a curiosity. “My father told me to travel the seas. I decided to do just that. I know there is more to see.” Maxi explains. Artemis senses the passion in his voice. Maxi has a love for the water, his heart belongs to the sea. His eyes focus on the sea ahead.

“So tell me your story.” He suggests. Artemis glances down at the floor. Only for a moment. She had told Maxi her situatoin and he accepted her. She places the lantern down. “I am the oldest of three daughters. My family is aristocratic, both sisters married wealthy handsome men. My parents are proper and have money of their own. For I, did not want to be the burden. Younger sisters attracted gallant lads. I have nothing. Nothing in looks, but neither in talent. Because of my age, I'm not fulfilling courtship. Father kept lecturing me or nagging how I should be birthing children. After a couple years, I left.” Artemis tells her story. More so her past. Maxi was surprised. Artemis did not display the stereotypical behavior and she did not dress the part.

“I saw myself as a burden. I didn't need to dwell in his shadow. So I disappeared and became a nun,” Artemis finishes. She was not particularly fond of the discussion, her family. A sore subject. “I'm sorry.” Maxi said. He never expected this from her.

* * *

 

_“Your soul is linked to the Chaos. The Evil Seed is trying to consume you. Your soul is trying to scream.”_

_Artemis stares at a balance in front of her. She places her hands only a few inches from the scale. The blue and red flames drawing her in. She felt two different auras: a pure one and a sinister one. The area surrounding her was dark. No one else was in sight. The flames from the scale hovered in the air. They took the form of a sword. An azure one. A gold one. Each sword possessed a power. “Which one do I take?” Artemis questions herself as she pulls her hand back. Which one would she choose?_

* * *

 

Once the ship made it to the port, work had to be done. The storm it had passed through did some damage. The pair had encountered a couple malfested and defeated them. This led to Maxi making a deal in exchange for the shifty-eyed man's services. The man's name is Kongwang. He is an information dealer of sorts and people want him dead. His proposal eventually leads to Artemis escorting him to Yangguang. She was not too fond of the idea, but accepted the task. By the time the two had reached Ayutthaya, Kongwang had brought Artemis to his tavern. The people inside were conversing, exchanging information. Artemis was not sure if she belonged here.

“You should know...” Artemis begins as a man approaches the two. His dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Strands of loose hair hit his forehead. “Oh, you're here. Well, this is Lady Artemis. She can handle her own. Although, this man here has his skills in fighting.” Kongwang said. The man lifts his chin in amusement. “Really? Let's see what you can do,” The man said. He was itching for a fight.  
  
Artemis did not have time to deal with this. She needed to find the next astral fissure or deal with the nightmares and become “tainted.” However, this man appeared to enjoy a challenge. Artemis did not have a choice in the matter. “Fine,” She sighs. Kongwang and this man did not know of Artemis being a nun. “Lead the way,” Artemis insists. The man nods and guides her to an open secluded area of the town. Artemis glances around at her surroundings. There had been vacant buildings, no one else was near. Artemis lets out a breath and turns around. Her back facing the stranger. “I'm not much of a fighter so please excuse me,” Artemis said. Her irises now blue.

The scythe appearing in her hands. Artemis turns around. Weapon steady in her grip. The man unsheathes his sword. His eyes narrow. “Sorcery? What are you? You...summoned your weapon,” He said. Artemis nods, she felt awkward. More so embarrassed. “My skills are different, but I have my reasons.” Artemis said. The man nods, he holds his weapon, and runs toward Artemis. Artemis prepares herself. The metal blade of his katana clashing the tip of her scythe. Before Artemis could react, the man circles around her and kicks her in the side. She winces in pain. Artemis was holding back, but the thought about the Astral fissure distracts her. “Focus. Don't kill, just prove your strength.” She thought. The woman quickly swings her scythe as the man had taken a step back.

“Don't run-” Artemis said as she vaults into the air. Using her strength to knock a punch into the man's face. Artemis lands a hit but to only get grabbed and thrown over his shoulder. The man laughs as Artemis catches her footing. The nun knew he was not tainted and this made her hold back.  
  
_“You can kill.”_

_“You can claim his soul.”_

An unfamiliar voice took over. Artemis blinks as her irises turn red. Immediately her stance changes and the woman grabs her scythe. Her swings become more precise and deadly. The man had to block Artemis's attacks, his attention focused on the fight. Artemis's facial expression changes. As she lands a few cuts on his face, the blood caught her senses. Artemis pauses herself and she steps away.

The fresh scent of blood disgusted her. “The hell? That smell is too familiar. Don't want it. Don't want it all,” Artemis calms herself. Her scythe vanishes. Her irises return to its original hue. The man places a hand on his fresh cut. Only a trail of blood seeps through and smudges at his fingertips. The man then sheathes his sword. “Impressive.”

“I need practice. I am clumsy. But your “friend” should know I'm a nun. I have abilities to handle the tainted. I don't participate in sparring.” Artemis explains. The voice in her now gone. The man stood in shock. “Oh, I, er, forgive me. You're a “maiden of the cloth.” I shouldn't ave raised my blade. Please-” The man said until Artemis raises her hand to silence him. “My name is Artemis. Sister Artemis, but call me Artemis.” Artemis says with a smile. The man was astounded. He bows out of respect. Artemis waves her hand dismissively.

“Such a maiden, you can handle your own. The man is Heishiro Mitsurugi.” Mitsurugi properly introduces himself. Artemis scratches the back of her head. “Now if I may ask, about your power. Is it self-taught?” Mitsurugi questions. Artemis shakes her head. “Let me tell you the story...” She begins to explain her situation. Mitsurugi carefully listens. Artemis shows him how she summons her weapon. Mitsurugi notices the difference with her irises. However, when they fought, her irises were red for a moment. That meant something. And Artemis did not know.

“I see. So you are heading to Yangguang, I am as well.”

 

[1585]

 

Mitsurugi accompanies Artemis. The two head to Yangguang. They went through nearby towns gathering information about the current situation of their destination. Over time the pair learn about each other. Mitsurugi being a samurai. Artemis having a habit of overeating. Specifically breads. The two discussed their fighting styles, which ended in Mitsurugi teaching Artemis how to use a sword. Specially a katana. Artemis had been having the nightmares once again. As the had headed closer to Yangguang, they met a young man named Haoyu. However, they also met the now malfested Haoran. Artemis had guessed it was because of the Astral fissure. Haoyu asked her to handle Haoran's situation. To save him or kill him.

“Decisions...”

“Kill him.”

“Or not.”

Artemis stood before a malfested Haoran. Mitsurugi and Haoyu focused on the possessed man. Artemis was in shock to see Haoran in this condition. No one else was in the forest. She had no idea how to save him, but she could suppress his madness. Something her own ability could do. Artemis sighs, the scythe now in her hands. The scythe suddenly changes into a katana. Her irises now blue. Haoran stares at her. “I want to save you. It's my duty as a nun, but you're a friend. And I gave your brother my word,” Artemis spoke. The man's red eyes narrow. Without replying he charges toward her.

Artemis readies herself and blocks Haoran's attack. With a growl, Haoran kicks Artemis in her side. Artemis slightly stumbles, ignoring the pain. She responds by striking him in the shoulder. Haoran was quick enough to block, but Artemis sweeps him off his feet with a kick. Not wanting to have her win, Haoran flips back. He growls in irritation. His swings became reckless and yet stronger. Artemis could only defend as she did not plan to kill him. Although his physical strength would soon overwhelm her in time.

The nun needed to do something. Artemis was being pushed back. She refused to let this go on. “Haoran, why do I sense conflict? You don't want this. I know you don't-” She speaks and Haoran cuts her off. “Power! I need more power! Your soul...it's perfect, but I can't!” He says. Artemis could tell he was still human. “Haoyu, what I am about to do...” Artemis thought. She knocks Haoran off his feet once more. Haoran, caught off guard, falls on his back. Artemis tosses her sword away and tackles him. Her body pinning his down.

Mitsurugi and Haoyu watch the fight. “What are you doing?” Mitsurugi was not sure about Artemis's current position. Artemis places her hand on Haoran's forehead. A faint light flashed before him, causing the malfested man to lose consciousness. Haoran stops thrashing. His eyes closed. Breathing now steady. “Knocking him out. Now tie him up. I'm not making this a habit...” Artemis said. She gets off of Haoran and stands up.

Haoyu and Mitsurugi follows her order. “Astral fissure is in Yangguang. We need to hurry or else more “tainted” will come. But for now...” Artemis tries to speak but she suddenly collapses. Not even the voices of Haoyu nor Mitsurugi could be heard. The woman was struggling without absorbing an astral fissure. “Damn. Let's seek refuge. I'll carry your brother. You get Artemis. She's exhausted. Once her nap is over, we're heading to town.” Mitsurugi said.

 

 


	5. Decisions and Morals

The pain sort of subsides as Mitsurugi, Haoyu, and Artemis walks through the sea of flames of the ruined town, Yangguang. Haoran was placed in a vacant building outside of town. Whatever Artemis did, she prevented him from waking up. The three wandered through the debris-covered streets. They spotted the astral fissure up ahead and people fighting the malfested. Artemis felt her head pound. The headache was coming back. “This is terrible. Everyone is either gone, dead, or turned...” Haoyu said. Artemis admitted to herself that she was afraid.

This brought back memories of the massacre. Her body stiffens. The stench of fresh blood fills the air. The further the three moved, a familiar face came into view. Valtro stabs a malfested woman in the chest. Blood spills out as the beast let out her death cry. Valtro turns his attention to Artemis. “You...that face. Ah, you're not reaching the astral fissure! It belongs to Lord Azwel!” Valtro said.

Artemis rolls her eyes. Her sword in her hand. “Haoyu, please find any survivors and get them out of here. I'll make sure to survive this. I need to get to that astral fissure,” Artemis said. Haoyu stares at Valtro for a moment then nods. He leaves them. “If you need me to handle this ogre I will. You seem tired,” Mitsurugi suggests. He notices Artemis struggling to stay awake. The woman was in pain. “Please, I need to get to that fissure. I can, I can close it.” She says as her body was trembling. Mitsurugi steps in front of Valtro.

He unsheathes his blade. Artemis runs past the two men and hurries to the astral fissure. As she slowly steps forward, a malfested berserker fell onto the ground. The malfested man growls as he stands up. “Your soul... Give him your soul.”

Artemis shakes her head and her eyes narrow. The woman takes a step back as the berserker charges at her. She did not have much time and immediately Artemis reaches out to touch the fissure. Her body engulfed in light. Once the astral fissure vanished, Artemis collapses. Mitsurugi had ended his fight as Valtro and the others left. Artemis sleeps quietly. Haoyu finds the woman laying on the ground.

“We should go back now. This town is safe,” Mitsurugi suggests. Haoyu picks Artemis off the ground. He can hear her soft breathing. Artemis was indeed recovering. The three went back to the abandoned inn. Artemis rested in a room by herself. Hours pass into the night. Artemis remained in a deep sleep. She lays on a bed. Grøh enters the room. His steps could not be heard. His outfit made him blend with the darkness. He stood in silence. Eyes narrowed. His blade aimed at her throat. “Wake up,” He orders.

Artemis slowly opens her eyes. Her violet irises meets his grey ones. The chill went down her spine as his Aerondite almost pressed against her skin. “I wake up. And I see, you, Grøh. What are you doing here? I don't like this...” Artemis said. Grøh narrows his eyes. “Keep your voice at a low volume and we will talk.” Grøh said. He stares at Artemis for a moment. Artemis slowly sits up. “Follow me.” Grøh orders. Artemis listens to him and the two leave through the window. Artemis follows Grøh into the forest. The two stopped at a lake. Grøh turns around to face the woman.

“You know what you are. You're not human anymore. Also, that power of yours...you didn't kill him. You showed mercy,” Grøh said. Artemis was not sure where this conversation was going. The man had plenty of chances to kill her. His eyes met hers. Artemis pursed her lips together, concerned about what to say. She glances at the water. Something about their reflection hinted an ominous feeling. Turning her attention him, Artemis chooses to speak.

“I believe I can save him. I do not kill the innocent-hearted. Haoran, he displayed conflict, even when we fought. I could sense his sanity,” Artemis explains. Grøh was expecting her to kill, but the woman had standards. Maybe Artemis was different from the outsiders. “You're intelligent. I'll give you that. Though, I can tell that you're serious. If you wish to save him then head to the Master Swordsman's cave. You'll meet someone. Also, use this medicine. He'll stay calm,” Grøh said.

He hands a bottle to her. Artemis takes it politely. She notices the scar on his face. “You were attacked by Nightmare. Those scars are not by tainted,” Artemis said, low enough for only Grøh to hear. Grøh narrows his eyes. He did not like the closeness or observation Artemis made. “He attacked my fellow sisters a few years ago. Curtis found me alone after the incident. However, I was too pure. Nightmare spared me and yet I can now sense whether a soul is a pure malfested. Or possibly human. But these damn headaches are killing me,” Artemis said. Hearing his late friend's name made Grøh fall silent. He still has not told anyone about his friend's death. The man moves a step away from the nun.

He looks up at the moon. Artemis could guess something was different. “I know where to locate the astral fissures. My unit will secure your protection. You just need to use your abilities and absorb the fissures. It is an appealing offer,” Grøh said. His back facing her. Artemis looks down at the medicine. This man is willing to work with her and help her reach the astral fissures. Although, she was concerned about her well-being.

“I accept.”

Once the deal was set, Grøh told Artemis where they would meet. The conversation ends and Grøh disappears. He leaves Artemis alone. She heads back to the abandoned inn. As Artemis sneaks back into her room, she was greeted by a rather impatient Mitsurugi. He leans against the wall, his arms folded in front of his chest. “You want to tell me why you disappeared?” He says in a low tone. Artemis slowly walks over to her bed. She sits down. Her hand gripping the bottle of medicine.

Artemis could not lie to Mitsurugi. He helped her in a lot of ways. The two were good friends after all. Artemis looks up at him. “This bottle has medicine to keep Haoran stable. I was given a proposition. Find the astral fissures and absorb them. A familiar face came to visit. He and I talked. He told me where to bring Haoran to get some help After I meet that person then I will go to him.” Artemis said. Mitsurugi nods. He knew Artemis was not going to change her mind. She knew what she needed to do and saving Haoran is her priority.

“Will you be fine on your own? I don't want you collapsing again,” Mitsurugi said. Artemis gives Mitsurugi a weak smile. “I'll stay in Yangguang for awhile. I guess our journey is over...” Mitsurugi said. Artemis grins, “For now. We'll meet again. As strong as you are, I know we will meet again.” Mitsurugi laughs. He walks over to Artemis and places his hand on her shoulder.

“It's a deal then.”

* * *

 

Artemis sat in a room of a large temple. She did as Grøh told her, thus she traveled along the mountains. The trip was relaxing. The scenery tranquil. She met an older man and was asked to spar with his pupil. In the end, she was victorious. The pupil thanks her for the challenge and new insight.

“It is Kilik. It's nice to meet you, Artemis. Master says you are a maiden.” Kilik says as he bows out of respect. Artemis nervously smiles. The two just fought and she had torn his clothes. Not that she went unscathed. It was a first time dealing with a half-naked man, waist up. Her blouse had minor tears. Nothing too serious.

“How did I go from being an aristocrat's daughter to being a nun who fights muscular men? Maxi, Mitsurugi...now Kilik. Dammit!” Artemis thought. She wore a proper robe as her clothes were being repaired. She quickly snaps out of it. Her face blank for a moment. “A-ah, well, yes. I'm a nun. Nothing special. I try to help in some way. But you're not bad yourself. I can tell you have a good soul,” Artemis responds. Kilik smiles. He sits down across from her. Kilik was not tall, but he was half an inch taller than her. His chest had minor scratches.

Artemis was ashamed for falling over. Kilik had caught her in time before she accidentally fell into the water. Kilik held her out of saving her, but the closeness was awkward for the both of them. Artemis tightens her robe by tugging on the strings. The robe she currently wears was not fit for a woman. “S-sorry...” Kilik said, he notices Artemis fidgeting with the robe. “N-no, we ofught and you learned something. However, my friend...he uses the same style. Haoran, however, I hope gets better.” Artemis said.

Kilik's facial expression turns solemn. The old man observes them both. He senses something similar between the two. As Kilik carefully picks up his cup of tea from the tray, the old man opens his mouth to speak. “Lady Artemis, how long have you had this power?” He questions. Artemis looks up at him,

“For a few years...well the abnormal side. I had a gift, but something brought it out. Even a being called Nightmare will not kill me.” “You are black and white when your power is involved. You seek peace, but there is a grip on your soul. Chains are locking on your form. Although, your resolve is set in stone. Your journey is a complicated one, but you'll cross paths with the ones you meet.” The older man explains. He takes a couple steps away.

“Stay for a couple days. You may be able to assist my pupil with his training.”

With that said, he leaves the two alone.

The next couple of days were Kilik spending time with Artemis. He followed her around the mountains. Artemis looks around, her eyes filled with curiosity. The quiet environment was new to her. Kilik took a liking to the woman due to her nature. Artemis was able to fight even without her “blessed” powers. More so, she understood his hesitant conviction.

“So you have a dark side as well...” Kilik said. Artemis kneels down to pluck a flower from the patch of grass. The nun watches the small white petals flow in the breeze. “You must know that we have a purpose. If you can tell me your story then I may give you insight.” Artemis said. Kilik furrows his brow. It took him some time to tell Artemis what had happened.

Artemis listens to his story. “The Evil Seed...why does it sound familiar? It causes people to become mad.” Artemis said. She was new to this information. However, not unfamiliar as Zasalamel had mentioned it before. Artemis holds one hand out and a blue fire appears, engulfing it. “Your hand, it's-” Kilik says in shock. Artemis tries not to laugh as she was getting used to the reactions. “I'm fine, but you need to trust me. I want to try something. I can keep your madness at ease for a period of time.” Artemis said in a serious manner. “I...I trust you,” Kilik replies.

Artemis slowly reaches out and places her hand on his bare chest. The contact was something awkward for both of them. Artemis concentrated on pushing pack the evil seed's influence. Kilik was distracted by her soft touch. Her hand was warm and his spirit was more relaxed. “Your power, it's not dangerous to my soul.” Kilik said. Artemis does her best to focus and not make the situation anymore awkward. “I can feel your balance Kilik,” Artemis said. She pulls her hand back.

The flames dissipating. Kilik looks at her. His body feels different. Artemis takes a soft breath. She was getting bold with using her abilities. She felt the warmness from his skin. This experience is definitely different. If it could work on Haoran and Kilik, maybe Artemis could use this ability for the better.

“You still have much to learn. For now, could you help me understand how to meditate? Or at least find something to eat,” Artemis said. Kilik blinks in confusion then chuckles. Artemis feels her face heat up. Kilik hears her stomach growl. Artemis shakes her head. “Sure, I'll feed you,” Kilik laughs. He then leads Artemis back to the temple.

The two found their way to the kitchen, gathered dinner, and relaxed in Kilik's room. Artemis sat on the floor. She was enjoying the salmon, rice, and eggs. She was learning how to eat different foods. Kilik watches Artemis. The woman fiddles with the chopsticks. For a foreigner and a lady, Artemis had unique habits.

“If I ever visit again, no, I will. We can spar. I can help you improve.” Artemis said after putting her bowl of rice on the tray. Kilik finishes chewing his fish and nods. “O-of course! Our paths will cross.” He says with a smile.

 

 

 

 


	6. The Man in Black

Artemis wondered if she would ever see the others again. Maxi and his crew, Mitsurugi, and Kilik. Even Haoran and Haoyu. She stood in a run-down cathedral. The nun was praying in silence. Her hands clasped tight. The prayer leads the woman in deep thought.  Artemis needed to learn why she had this power. As she opens her eyes, a pair of footsteps made a sound.

“Grøh, I’m here because of the deal. Tell me where I need to go,” Artemis said. Grøh stood only a few feet away. He knew this spot was perfect to meet her. No one had used this building for months since the fire. “The information will be told when we find proper shelter. I doubt your headaches are happening soon. However, we will need to gather supplies,” Grøh said in his usual tone. Artemis turns around to face him. He was not wrong. Her headaches were not there. “Okay. Lead the way…” She said. “...You aren’t going to wander about. We have a mission to complete.” Grøh said, his eyes giving a dead expression. Artemis felt a chill run down her spine. Curtis was not lying about Grøh’s behavior. He was straight to the point. The man is an enigma.

“I doubt I could. You seem to watch over me as if you are a hawk,” Artemis said. Grøh sighs. He begins to walk, exiting the building. Artemis follows him but keeps her distance. She did not need to make him irritated. “If you wish to explore the town, you may once we are settled,” Grøh said as the two walks into the daylight. Artemis blinks in confusion. She glances at the scenery. The townspeople were out and about. The children at play. There were stray animals running around. “Do you trust me to leave me alone?” Artemis questions. Grøh does not look at her, “With that said, I’ll accompany you. You are one to act recklessly.” Artemis scoffs and the two walk in silence.

This felt awkward as Artemis usually head the conversation. Grøh’s silence made Artemis know he meant business. He saw her as an outsider, a threat, and a solution to the astral fissure problem. This journey, for now, would be different.

“So you are part of the Aval Organization. Why are you after me? I know this compromise is a temporary truce. Unless I act out of line, you want to kill me,” Artemis spoke as the two stop in front of an Inn. Grøh does not reply and walks in. Artemis follows him. The Inn had a pleasant country feel. The smells of baked goods filled the entrance. Grøh pays for the night stay and the elderly man hands him a room key. Artemis notices the key and before she could respond Grøh walks away and down to the room.

The two found their room and Grøh unlocks the door. He steps inside first. Two beds were neatly set. Artemis enters and places her bag down on the bed closest to the window. Grøh closes the door. “When the Azure Knight attacked your church, news got out. Curtis was concerned. Though, your survival became suspicious. As I’ve encountered him, I failed and expected to die. However…” Grøh eyes his arm, the bulky armor was new. Artemis sits on the bed and notices the armor. She looks at him. He was not telling her something.

“Grøh, did something happen to your arm? I can sense a power from you. It’s familiar...hatred,” Artemis said. Her voice low. She did not want to trigger him. Grøh takes a seat on his bed. He stares at Artemis. For a nun, now outsider, she had a sharp instinct. He would not tell her about Curtis’s death. Her motive would change. “Did you always have that sense?” Grøh asks. Out of curiosity and to change the subject. “It’s more of tuition...but, it has become more in tune with this power. I rely on it more now,” Artemis answers.

As she was only familiar with her abilities, Grøh was suspicious. The two fall silent. “Did you eat? I know you have traveled a distance. We are in need of supplies as well,” Grøh said. Artemis nods. The two take a moment to put everything away before exiting the room.

* * *

 

_“She’s not like the other nuns. Artemis can hold her own. She’s tough to face,” Curtis said as he stood in Grøh’s office. Grøh was occupied with reading the reports about the Azure Knight. His attention not shifting. Curtis takes a seat in a vacant chair.  “How did you meet her?” Grøh questions. Curtis folds his hands together, placing them in his lap. “A town, K’Cheve, it was being infested with outsiders. Artemis was visiting and got caught by them. She protected the townspeople and exterminated the majority of outsiders. She left her home to find out if she has a purpose. Also, to avoid an arranged marriage,” Curtis explains. Grøh looks up from the report. “Artemis had wounds all over. In her hands, a scythe. Body shaken. She had the eyes of a lost soul,” Curtis said. “You wish to protect her?” Grøh questions._

_Curtis smiles. “I wish to remain a friend. Maybe have her join the organization in the future. I think she can lift your spirits,” Curtis tries to make a joke. Grøh narrows his eyes. He closes the book, placing it onto the stack._

* * *

 

“What did you see in her?” Grøh questions to himself as Artemis walks behind him. “This outsider had a normal life...” The thought had stalled his walking. Artemis stumbles and almost bumps into his back. Grøh does not budge. Artemis gathers her composure. “I apologize. You haven’t gathered new supplies either. We’ll go after we’ve eaten,” He said. Artemis rubs her forehead. She glances around. “What tastes good around her? I’ve been eating fish and rice lately. I have been wanting something else,” She spoke.

Grøh took a moment to think, he then sees a tavern. He personally did not care what he had for dinner. However, the two need to eat. “The tavern serves beef and chicken, let’s go,” Grøh said then leads the way. “Aren’t you a food critic? I may just want a salad and alcohol.” Artemis says sarcastically. As she follows Grøh into the tavern, Artemis finds a vacant spot at the bar. Artemis and Grøh took up free seats.

 

A few men eyed Artemis out of curiosity. She may have been wearing regular clothes, but that did not stop her from catching the attention of others. The tavern was bustling. Music was playing by live entertainers. People were drinking and eating heartily. Townspeople were interacting with mercenaries, no discrimination. The atmosphere became familiar. The barmaids were taking orders and fetching drinks.

Artemis relaxes as she waits for the barmaid to approach them. “What can this lass do for ya? You and your friend are new faces in these part,” The busty middle-aged woman spoke. Her curly red hair framed her face. “I’ll have a cut of…” Artemis reads the menu, “Pork with a salad.”

“Chicken with rice. Two glasses of water,” Grøh added. His eyes focused on the menu. Artemis thanks the woman watches her leave.

“You seem to be new, what’s your name?” One man asked as he steps in between Grøh and Artemis. Artemis’s view was blocked by the man. His tall average build blocking Grøh. “I’m just visiting, er, my name isn’t-” She tries to politely have the man leave. “You’re cute. Maybe I can buy you a-” The man was cut off by Grøh’s interruption. “She’s with me. I doubt your proposal is of any interest to the woman. Do not bother her,” Grøh explains. The man shoots a glare at him. Without choosing to cease his actions, the man continues to speak to Artemis.

“So about that drink-”

“You are done here. I think you should leave,” Grøh said. He turns his eyes to the man. Before the man could respond to Grøh, Artemis calmly grabs the clean plate in front of her. Grøh glances at Artemis and the woman slams the plate on the man’s face. The plate shatters on impact. “You need to listen,” Artemis said as the man stumbles away in pain. Grøh looks at Artemis, her behavior was different. And not what he expected.

“I...do not like alcohol, nor men trying to court me,” Artemis says as the man curses in anger. “Why you wench-” he almost shouts, his fist closing in the distance. Grøh grabs the man’s wrist, stopping the attempt. “The woman said her peace,”  he said, his voice hinting irritation. The man grumbles and snatches his hand away. The man stalks away. The barmaid comes back with the food. “He’s a common fella. Trying to pick up the ladies,” She says, not surprised to see pieces of a plate on the floor. Artemis chuckles, “ Forgive me. He was rather aggressive.” Grøh goes back to silence and starts eating his food.

“It ain’t ya fault. One of the boys will clean it up. Just eat heartily,” The woman laughs. Artemis nods and begins to eat. “Not particular with men courting?” Grøh comments. Artemis glances at him. She pauses from eating. “My father, no, parents insisted for me to have a husband because I’m getting old. I just prefer to find my own husband, but I doubt it’ll happen. I am not worth it,” Artemis explains.

“I apologize for bringing up the subject. I have never dealt with such affairs,” Grøh said. Artemis shakes her head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Aval Organization

“Am I meant to be a subject or am I an outsider to your comrades? None seem pleased to see me,” Artemis said. She stood before Dion and Natalie. Natalie gives a hard stare. Dion appears to be more polite. “They are here for the mission. Do not be so quick to judge,” 

Grøh replies. Artemis felt daggers being stared into her soul. “This girl, no, the woman is our target. If she can handle the astral fissures then our suspicions will be more correct.” Natalie spoke. Artemis turns her attention to the woman. Please tell me I don’t have to wear an eyepatch. Because I can’t keep changing clothes,” Artemis said as she and Natalie exchanged glares. The two women were not backing down.

“So, how was last night?” Dion asks Grøh. “I think her power is useful,” Grøh answers. Dion was not expecting that answer. Grøh did not see Artemis behave awkwardly. The two slept in separate beds. No one spoke to each other. “She’s...assertive if that is the appropriate word. You two are getting along,” Dion said. Grøh sighs. This journey would be a long one. Artemis was irritated with being viewed as a threat. “Excuse our behavior. My name is Dion and this is Natalie. We are here to assist you and learn about the astral fissures. If you need any assistance, please tell us.” Dion introduces himself. He dissipates the tension. Artemis turns to him. She folds her arms in front of her chest.

“It has been a while since I’ve absorbed one. Where are they?” Artemis said. Natalie pulls out a map. “There are two currently. We need to secure them both or Axwel will be there.” She said. “Two astral fissures…” Artemis had to choose which one to go to. “This one will be quick,” Artemis said. SHe points to the map. 

“Dion and I will head to the fissures. Be prompt when dealing with this. There may be outsiders when near the fissures,” Natalie said. The two members and Artemis tells them to be careful. “Let’s go,” Grøh said. Artemis nods and the two walk leaving the town. As the two walks through the forest, they overhear a merchant calling out for help. The old man was currently being harassed by bandits.

Artemis frowns as she knew something was wrong. Grøh continues to walk ahead of her. “Grøh, that man needs our help. I know this is not “outsiders” doing such, but…” Artemis said. She wanted to help, but they need to head to the astral fissure. Grøh stops walking. His back facing her. “Do you wish to help the situation?” He questions. Artemis steps closer to him.

Her irises now blue. “I’ll handle it, no need to use your power,” Grøh said. Artemis blinks. Her irises back to normal. To see Grøh handle this was odd. “So you’re a good Samaritan?” Artemis asks. “Members of the Aval Organization are allowed to assist civilians,” Grøh explains and he finds the bandits surrounding the lone merchant. It was a group of muscular men. Each one built and rugged.

“Who the hell are you?” One man said as he sees Grøh standing in front of Artemis. “That does not matter. I’ll eliminate the trash.” Grøh said calmly. The men all laugh and pull out their swords.   were only five of them. Artemis takes a step back as Grøh would not need her in the way. She was told not to use her power. “You need not worry. They aren’t outsiders, just simple troublemakers. It won’t take long,” Grøh assures Artemis. 

Artemis nods. “A lass needs her bodyguard to save this old man. Heh, I bet we can take him down then take her money.” One said in confidence. “I suppose you’re easy to steal from,” Grøh said. “Shut your mouth. I’m not a dolt.” Artemis says as she rolls her eyes. Grøh ignores the taunts and he quickly takes down the bandits. 

Each man fell to his knees. Artemis approaches the merchant. She picks up the weapons that were scattered in the dirt. “Here,” She said. Her hands safely holding the swords. “Thank you, pretty lady. That fella is your boyfriend?” The elderly man said. Grøh retracts his Aerondight. Artemis shakes her head, she was sure he had not heard the man. “A friend, er, you should be heading to town. It should be safer,” Artemis explains.

The bandits curse under their breaths. Grøh narrows his eyes. “Leave or die,” he orders. The tone in his voice now threatening. The men immediately disperse. Artemis smiles. “For your help pretty lady,” The merchant places a small pouch in her hand. Artemis opens the pouch and sees a number of gold coins. “Your partner is pretty strong. Be safe now,” He said. Artemis was quiet. She needed something else. “Actually…”

“Do you have any daggers? I think she needs a weapon. Specifically, when encountering bandits,” Grøh said.

* * *

 

_ “Your soul is sealed.” _

_ “It wants to save others.” _

_ “However, another side is craving.” _

_ “Your soul can sense it." _

* * *

Artemis tosses and turns in her sleep. It only took a couple of seconds for Grøh to wake her. The two had continued their path towards closer to the astral fissure. Artemis needed to rest. She was getting the symptoms again. Her head was pounding. “You are an interesting one. You can absorb the astral fissures and save humans from losing their sanity. My dear, you are a treat.” A familiar voice catches Grøh’s attention.

Artemis slowly sits up and clearly sees the anger on Grøh’s face. Artemis had collapsed. She felt the astral fissure not far away. Grøh stands up to his indigo highlights turning red. “Show yourself you bastard,” Grøh said. His visible iris glows red. Artemis blinks as she sees a bearded man approach them. 

“Why such a fine specimen be found with little Grøh. I wish to see your power girl,” The man says with a grin. His fascinated expression made Artemis uncomfortable. Grøh protectively stood in front of her. The tall man takes a good look at the nun. He could tell she is wary of his presence. 

“Why are you here? This woman has nothing to do with you,” Grøh said. His voice, none being pleasant. “Oh! Daniel had told me of such “filth”, but you’re quite the opposite,” The man said as he takes a step forward. “Oh, that disrespectful animal. His behavior is not appropriate, but from this man’s reaction...I’m not a follower. So please be on your way. I don’t have time,” Artemis says. 

The man frowns in shame. “I apologize for that to occur. However, I will leave you be for now.” The man replies before he excuses himself and disappears.  Grøh still stood. The deadly aura radiating from him. “Grøh? Who is…” Artemis tries to speak. “Azwel, he knows your existence. If he absorbs the astral fissures, there is an issue,” Grøh cuts her off. Artemis carefully observes Grøh’s appearance. His hair currently spiked, his irises and scar matching in a glow. Artemis could sense something familiar. 

It was “tainted.” Even Grøh’s voice was off. There was an echo or double when he spoke. Artemis circles Grøh. SHe was not afraid, but she was not sure if he intended to attack. “Your power…” Artemis said. Her dark irises slowly turning blue. “The opposite of yours.” Grøh finishes. 

“My power. I didn’t think you would be so… "tainted".” Doesn’t make me change my mind. I knew something was festering. However, I’m not afraid of it. I can keep it at bay.” Artemis explains. She clasps her hands together. A strange blue flame surrounds her hands. “You think you can help me? I’m a mere outsider. My power could kill you.” Grøh said. “You’ve protected me for a bit. I’ve used this on a couple of people. Trust me,” Artemis said. 

Haoran and Kilik came to mind. If Grøh allows her to help him then Artemis would be content. Grøh stares at her in silence. “Let’s get this over with. I don’t need Azwel spying on you.” Grøh said. Artemis places her hand on his head. Only a few minutes pass and Grøh was back to normal. “Your social skills do lack courtesy you know,” Artemis said. “How did you get this power? It’s too similar to his...That glow. You didn’t have it before,” she added. Grøh narrows his eyes.

Artemis was too curious. At this moment, he could not hide the truth. “This power is caused by the Azure Knight. My unit was eliminated and I was wounded. I should be dead. This power is trying to corrupt me. The voice of hatred wants me to kill,” Grøh explains. Artemis pulls her hand away. SHe could tell Grøh did not want to speak openly about the topic. “I lost everyone that night. The church was destroyed, he continued to call for my soul. I keep having nightmares, the same ones about people dying. One with a sword that has an eye.” Artemis said. She places a hand on her head.

The pounding was slowly coming back. The sky was getting dark. The leaves are blowing in the wind. The animals are wandering about. “If you need to rest then we can,” Grøh suggests. Artemis looks at him. “I’m fine. If we can get to an astral fissure soon then I’ll live.” She breathes softly. Grøh falls silent for a moment. He then begins to walk. Artemis steadies herself and follows him.

“So am I the only one who knows about your power?” She questions.

“Yes, keep it that way.”

“Okay, do the same for me.” 


	8. Blade of Beauty

“Such a graceful lady. I haven’t encountered one who can use a rapier, maybe she can be a pet for Amy.” A man spoke as he observes the nun who was sparring with a merchant. The swordplay was in the middle of the townsquare.  Grøh and Dion stand in front of the merchant’s booth. Artemis was busy sparring the woman. “You’re pretty good. Are you sure you haven’t played around with this style?” The auburn haired woman questions as she and Artemis class blades. The townspeople were surrounding the commotion and forming a crowd. Grøh and Dion observe the fight.

“I was taught as a teenager. Probably in my schooling days. I think I need more practice though,” Artemis said. The woman grins as she pushes forward. Artemis narrows her eyes. She twists her body and was able to knock the sword out of the merchant’s hand. “You must be joking!” The woman laughs. The crowd cheers in amazement. Artemis and the woman bow in respect. It was mid-afternoon and Artemis was feeling better since she last absorbed an astral fissure. Dion, however, had fought a few malfested before they arrived. 

“We pay a visit and she raises some funds. I’m not mad,” Dion said as he watches Artemis talk to a few townsfolk. Grøh carefully observes her. However, his attention focused on his surroundings. “Artemis is resourceful,” he said. “So, how would you know about that?” Dion questions, adding some humor. Grøh narrows his eyes, “She’s used to raising funds as a nun.” Dion puts his hands up in defense. He did not need Grøh to be irritated. As Artemis was gathering coins, a man approaches her.

“Ah milady, your performance was magnificent. Please tell me your name, I wish to see you perform again someday,” The blond man spoke in a regal fashion. His attire was familiar, his posture, his atmosphere, something reminded her of her former background. Artemis glances away shyly. She never handled compliments well. “Artemis, a pleasure sir.” She looks up at him and responds. 

“You’re not from around here, are you? Oh, my manners. I’m Raphael. Please, could you tell me about your technique? I’m learning how to perfect my skills,” Raphael said. Artemis finishes putting the coins in her pouch. She ties the pouch shut. The woman thanks her and gathers the rapiers. “Uh, well, I used to learn from my father. Though I haven’t seen him in years. I may be able to give proper advice.” Artemis explains. Raphael gives a smile.

Seeing Artemis fight was worthwhile and yet he had other plans. He intended to have her as a keepsake. Dion approaches Artemis and politely excuses his interruption. “We have to go. We need to check in for the day. Please excuse us,” Dion said. Artemis turns to him before looking at Raphael. She bows and politely says farewell. Artemis then follows Dion and they walk back to Grøh. 

“We’re not here to socialize. Remember Natalie is guarding the second astral fissure.” Grøh reminds her. Artemis does not argue and she nods. As the crowds disperse, the three head to the nearest Inn. This time everyone had their own room. Artemis did not want Dion jumping to conclusions. Grøh had not treated Artemis any different. The two would have small conversations. Grøh mostly sounding businesslike. Even though Artemis held most of the conversation.

Dion could tell that they were familiar with each other. Grøh remained in his room. He had to make a few reports. Artemis wanted to go shopping. Grøh orders Dion to escort her. This sort of annoyed the woman. She did not need protection. Although after encountering Azwel, she had to second guess. The man got under her skin. If a simple presence could bother Grøh then that man is dangerous.

He never knew about her until she had met Daniel and Valtro. “What the hell, do I need a sitter?” Artemis thought as Dion follows her around the town. No matter how far she went, Dion was not far. Artemis looked at the different clothing, Dion stood next to her. As Artemis made an escape, she hides in a small restaurant. The woman sits at the bar. The early evening settled in and the customers filled the building. “So you’re a drinker?” A familiar voice catches her attention. Artemis turns to her right to see Raphael standing. “Oh, no. I’m just enjoying the atmosphere. I needed a break.” She said.

Raphael politely gestures to the vacant chair. Artemis nods giving him permission to sit. Raphael sits down next to her. “It’s quiet compared to what I’m used to. Well, this has a charming appeal.” Artemis said. Raphael looks around. He smiles at the people. No one was causing trouble. “So, what brings you out here milady?” He questions. Artemis was handed a glass of water. She thanks the server. “I’m a traveling sister. Here to help whoever needs it,” She answers. Artemis did not want everyone to know about her journey. 

“You look far from a nun, milady. It must be the way you carry yourself.” Raphael said. TO hear Artemis say she is a nun peaked more out of curiosity. “I get that. Thought as old as I am, I’d be stuck as a nun until death,” Artemis laughs before picking up the glass. “You mustn’t say such things. You have potential. My family betrayed me and I had to run,” Raphael explains. Artemis feels ashamed. “Mine wanted me to marry off,” she said. Even if she did not have a choice she ran. “Forgive me for the solemn conversation,” Raphael spoke. Artemis shakes her head. She smiles, “You are not at fault.” “You are kind milady.”

 

* * *

“You lost her?” Grøh questions Dion as he stands in his room. His eyes are narrow and expression frustrated. “That woman is quick to evade followers. She blends in with the crowd,” Dion explains. Grøh sighs and stands up. Even though it is the early evening, Artemis was still a target. “ That woman is a handful. We’ll search in the town. She’s not difficult to find, but we can’t lose sight of her again,” Grøh said. Dion nods and the two men immediately leave the room. They then split up to search the town. It was not big, but Artemis could be anywhere. 

“Your lady friend caught the eye of a nobleman. He says he’s interested in her skills with a sword. I doubt that is all. He’s a man possibly courting her.” The weapon’s merchant said. Grøh tries to remember what the man looked like. There were a number of people, but one stood out. The one who spoke to Artemis. “You may not see it but we gals will attract suitors. I know for sure that this is not the first time for her. Although, I’d say to stay close. Not every person is pure. Single gal means a target.” The merchant speaks. Grøh was not one to take an interest in affairs. He never dated but understood the concept of courting. “The one time she walks on her own and we get sidetracked with this. Never again.” He thought. 

“Sir.” Grøh hears Dion’s voice through his messenger. “Yes,” Grøh responds. “According to recent information, Artemis was last seen with a noble. Or a man fitting the description. The two headed to the outskirts. He is suspicious,” Dion said as he follows Raphael and Artemis. The two agree to have a friendly sparring match. Dion kept his distance. He watches the pair spar. Artemis and Raphael carefully exchange strikes as their blades clash. 

Grøh lets out a sigh. The woman chuckles. Grøh was not amused. He makes his way to Dion’s location. Artemis and Raphael continue to clash blades. However, Raphael has the upper hand and is able to knock the sword out of her grip. Artemis laughs and picks up the rapier. She sighs knowing she lost. “You are splendid milady. I can see the potential you possess.” Raphael compliments. “Thank you. I should be going… my free time is limited.” Artemis said, hinting sadness. Raphael laughs. She knew she would only make Dion worry and Grøh irritated. 

The two walk back into town. Dion watches them disappear. He knew there would be an argument. As Raphael escorts Artemis back into town, he observes her features. Her dark eyes framed by the long lashes. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight. The man saw Artemis as a maiden. His thoughts lead to having the woman as a pet. He would dress her in formal clothes, have her on his arm while in public, and have her possibly in bed. The woman was someone he valued. To his means. Artemis talks about her encounters of her travels. Excluding Grøh. Once the conversation ended, Artemis could see Grøh waiting for her. 

He stood in silence. Expression of disapproval. Artemis could guess she was now in trouble. “Farewell milady. I wish to see you soon,” Raphael took Artemis by her hand. He gently lifts her hand and kisses the back of it. Artemis nods and Raphael releases her. The man bows before he turns his heel and walks away. Artemis turns her attention to Grøh. This was now awkward. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Man Behind the Mask

_It has been a month since Artemis had begun her journey with Grøh. The woman had her disappearances when they made their way into town. Ever since her meeting with Raphael, Artemis and Grøh never spoke much unless it involved the malfested. Even though Artemis has been absorbing the astral fissures, she still has a lot to learn._

“Wake up,” Grøh taps Artemis on the forehead. Dion and Natalie were asleep. The four slept on the ground. The campfire kept them warm. Artemis holds back a soft yawn. She sits up and rubs her eyes. “I need to test your strength,” Grøh adds. Artemis slowly nods. She stands up and follows him to a hidden lake. Artemis and Grøh were a distance away from the other two. Grøh did not want to be interrupted.

“Why are we awake? I’m tired Grøh…” Artemis said. Grøh stares at the water in the lake. His eyes narrow. “Being here is something I express conflict. You, a friend of his, is now a target of Azwel’s and possibly the Azure Knight. He’s not here and you’re well-being is a constant target.” Grøh said. Artemis was concerned. She could tell Grøh was struggling to reveal something.

Before Artemis could ask, Grøh’s irises slowly turn bright red. His hair turns more white and his indigo highlights turn crimson. The eyepatch even turned red. “This power…” His voice had a strange echo. A sound that was definitely not human. It was angry. Artemis carefully approaches Grøh. She was prepared if he would try to strike.

“I’m being devoured by it. Because of the Azure Knight. However, this armor, no, suppressor, is Azwel’s doing. He has caused hell for me, even turning Curtis into an outsider.” Grøh continues. Artemis stands still. Her heart now felt pain. No one could lie to her about this. Curtis, an outsider? How did he turn and when? Artemis knew she needed to believe this. Grøh appears tense. He still refused to tell Artemis about killing his best friend.

“Grøh, do you need to fight me? What are you trying to do?” Artemis questions. Grøh draws his weapon. His malfested side radiating with hatred. Something familiar. Grøh slowly steps forward. Artemis allows her irises to turn blue. Her scythe appears beside her. “This voice. It’s telling me to claim you. Your soul is appealing. It wants to devour you,” Grøh said.

In a moment, Grøh teleports and attacks Artemis. The blade of his Aerondight clashes with Artemis’s Ankou. “Grøh, what do YOU wish for me to do?” She questions. Grøh lowly growls and he aims his blade at her throat. Artemis barely evades and her blouse is ripped open. The woman gasps in shock. She usually avoided this issue when fighting. Without a moment to worry, Artemis swings her Ankou.

Grøh teleports out the way but his jacket and top took damage. His chest being revealed. Artemis blinks as she notices the scars on his pale skin. They had a glow. Her face heats up and she shakes her head. This was something he had been hiding. “You’re different, too different. Is it because of your power?” Grøh speaks.

“I’m a nun. Nothing to be excited about. But, you need to fix your clothes.” Artemis said. Grøh was not sure why Artemis was nervous. Artemis tries not to stare. Even as the two fought, more fabric was torn. Artemis pants in exhaustion. Grøh had her pinned to the ground. He had the woman’s wrists held by one hand.

“Curtis became an outsider. What happened after that? What happened to you?” Artemis asks various questions. “...” Grøh could not tell her. Artemis slips a wrist free. She quickly places her hand on Grøh’s bare chest. His skin felt a bit cold. Although, Artemis had to calm him down. The faint light that surrounds her palm seeps into Grøh’s body. “I’m going to do this a few times until the curse is lifted from me,” she explains. Grøh’s appearance changes. His eyes back to normal. His hair was not spiked anymore.

Grøh relaxes and places his hand on hers. His non-armored hand grasps hers.

“I killed him.”

Those words were spoken. Artemis, now wide-eyed, feels frozen. “Azwel turned him while Curtis and I were completing a mission. Azwel betrayed the organization. Curtis, regained his humanity before he died.” Grøh explained. His teeth gritting. Artemis felt his sorrow and anger. She understood his pain. With hesitation, she places her free hand on Grøh’s scarred cheek.

“I won’t tell anyone about this. Just promise me that you won’t die. I’m not a savior, but I’ll do my best to help you.” Artemis said. Grøh stares at her. He carefully listens to her words. He now understood why Curtis spoke highly of her. Artemis is not pushing him away. The distance between the two does not phase her. As Artemis carefully strokes his cheek, she feels his skin underneath hers.

Something was not clear. This feeling distracts Artemis. “If I lose my sanity...kill me. No one else can do so.” Grøh spoke. Artemis lowers her eyes. Her body stiffens. The heart is now heavy. To be given this request, it is painful. Artemis purse her lips. She closes her eyes. “I wish to save you. I...no, I will find another way. It is my duty.” Artemis says with determination.

Grøh sighs. He has faith in Artemis. “I’ll hold you to your word,” he replies.

* * *

 

The following day, the group stops in a busy town. It being full of aristocrats and nobles. The two has more wealth compared to the others. The women walk around in expensive dresses. Artemis has been quieter around Grøh. The silence was mutual and awkward for Dion. Natalie ignores it. As Artemis was about to fall behind, a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“My my, you vanish and I see you here. Big sister,” a familiar voice catches her attention. Artemis turns her head to see a young curvy woman. Her dark chocolate curls frame her face. The bright yellow dress drapes her body. Her tan skin radiating in the sunlight. “Athena, you’re looking well. I suppose the married life is welcoming.” Artemis says.

Athena releases her. She playfully pouts. “You’ve been gone for years. No letters. Father and mother miss you,” Athena says. Natalie and Dion turn around to see Artemis speaking with a woman. “Sir,” Dion calls out to Grøh. Grøh stops walking.

“My dear Eldrick is a wonderful husband. We have two children. Although, I need to know...how have you been doing? You’ve been after that argument.” Athena said. Artemis tries to hold back all the truth. She could not tell her sister that the Azure Knight was after her. “I became a nun. I’ve been busy traveling.” Artemis answers. Natalie, Dion, and Grøh approach Artemis.

Natalie has a frown on her face. Dion smiles. Grøh’s expression blank. “Oh! Who are these people? Friends of yours? Though, the mean-face one is definitely your type,” Athena said. She eyes Grøh up and down. Dion tries to hold back a laugh. Artemis quickly looks at Grøh then back at her younger sister. “What the hell? I don’t have a type! I swore off men! I’m a damn maiden!” Artemis says. She does her best not to get pissed.

“The men our father had thrown at you and here you are, a nun. I knew you had a different taste. As long as you’re alive and safe then.” Athena said. Artemis frowns. It has been a few years since she left the family. Artemis had cut contact with any relative. No one needed to know why she left. To be forced into a marriage and lose her freedom was nothing Artemis wanted. Athena could tell Artemis was becoming solemn.

She decides to change the subject. “Are these people with you?” She asks. Artemis nods, “Y-Yes. This is Natalie, Dion, and Grøh. They accompany me.” Athena smiles hearing this from her sister. “Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re completely different compared to your sister,” Dion introduces himself. His comment catches Artemis’s attention.

She gives him a death glare. “Arte is the serious one, but she means well. She looks out for her family.” Athena explains. “Oh! I am heading home. If you all are free, please stay around for some dinner. And dear sister, I know you need some clothes. You can’t walk around like this.” Athena suggests. Artemis stiffens. She glances her torn gloves. She had forgotten about Grøh and her fight the night before.

“Alright...because if I refuse then you’ll guilt trip me,” Artemis sighs. Grøh and Natalie could sense frustration. Dion was enjoying this moment. “Remind me to deduct your pay,” Grøh tells Dion. “I’ll do it, sir,” Natalie adds.  

* * *

 

As hours pass, everyone occupied the mansion. Artemis was busy in the shower. She needed a bath. The new clothes were not as important, but a different look. As Artemis was bathing, Athena and Grøh were having a conversation. Eldrick, Athena’s husband, sat next to her on the couch. His jet black hair slicked back. He wore a long coat with matching dark brown slacks. His dress shirt is collared.

“I’ve heard rumors about my sister’s abilities. Now it’s confirmed. Father was always strict with Artemis. If he knew what she was doing he’ll raise hell.” Athena said as she picks up her cup of tea. “Artemis has done well on her own. I doubt her abilities are a burden.” Grøh explains. “That’s good. Please look out for her.” Artemis says feeling better. “Your older sist is the one who can “heal” others?” Eldrick spoke. Athena nods.

“She’s been keeping that ability a secret. When father kept sending suitors it made Artemis furious. She doesn’t intend to get married. But wanting to help others is not what father wants to hear.” Athena said. Natalie drinks her tea. She sits in silence. The living room is furnished with exotic decor. The furniture is expensive vibrant. Dion notices the lifestyle that Artemis comes from. Dealing with a nun, he never expected her to be an aristocrat. Artemis indeed has some secrets of her own. “I know I am only connected by marriage, however, I do understand Athena’s concern. Artemis is an enigma when it involves her personal life. But as her brother, please take care of her.” Eldrick said.

“I won’t disappoint you. Just keep this from the public’s ears.” Grøh assures him. The conversation ends and Artemis exits the bathroom. She now wore a lilac colored dress. Because of her petite form, the woman appears younger. The dress is short-sleeved and long. The trim is a silver lace that has beads. Artemis felt awkward as she was never fond of dresses.

She heads down the stairs and meets everyone in the living room. “Like a noblewoman,” Dion says as he watches Artemis take a seat in a vacant chair. Artemis sits cross-legged. Her bangs only visible underneath a bonnet. “Quiet. We’ll leave-” Artemis began. “In the morning.” Grøh cuts her off. His demeanor was business-like, the norm.  Artemis was about to protest, but Natalie cuts her off.

“Our current destination is a few miles outside of this town. Staying here is the best option available.” Natalie explains. Artemis sighs. Athena smiles. “We do have a total of three floors, eight bedrooms, which you may occupy. I’ll have dinner ready in an hour. Please feel comfortable,” Eldrick said. Natalie, Dion, and Grøh politely nod before excusing themselves. Eldrick guides them to the guest rooms.

Athena and Artemis stare at the lit fireplace. The wood burning from the flames. The two sisters were enjoying the moment of silence. “I won’t tell father about this. I just wish to see you happy. His idea of making sure we’re successful can be...difficult.” Athena said. Artemis clasps her hands together. The memories of being introduced to a number of men were not pleasant. None caught her attention. And the emphasis of being older and single by her father made it worse. “Those people seemed trustworthy. I can tell they hold high respect for you,” Athena adds.

“I do have faith in them.” Artemis agrees. “Now about Grøh, he trusts you. But he’s different from most men. Quiet. Not bad looking. Also, you and he share the same demeanor. Usually, I can see a different response from you,” Athena points out. Artemis rolls her eyes. She did not need to be set up in an awkward situation. And not by her sister. “Father will want to know when I hear from you,” Athena says. “Tell him that I’m well. I will visit soon.” Artemis promises.

Athena huffs and sits down. She knew her older sister kept secrets from her. This meant something was different. Natalie came back into the living room, she politely excuses herself. “The men are busy cleaning up. Is there anything I can assist with?” She spoke. Artemis has a grin on her face.

Two hours pass and the men are greeted by the smells coming from the kitchen. Dion and Eldrick were discussing the town’s prosperity. Grøh kept to himself. As they enter the kitchen, they see the women cook various foods. Artemis was watching Natalie dice the vegetables.

Athena was simmering the herbs and spices. The chicken was ready. “Yes? I know you boys smell the aroma. Now let us finish our business and you all can wait.” Athena says. “Your sibling is very interesting. I can see the resemblance.” Natalie says. Artemis tries not to laugh, “She’s more entertaining.”  


	10. Boundaries

Everyone was asleep in the mansion. Except for Artemis. She could not sleep due to a few reasons. One, she had a nightmare. Two, she kept thinking of her relationship with her father. Three, Grøh. Artemis did not want to turn malfested. Her nightmare shows her body covered in blood. Corpses lay at her feet. The image of dead nuns woke her up. Artemis sat in her bed. Too still to move. A gentle knock comes to the door. Artemis snaps out of her trance. She moves out of bed and walks to the door. Slowly placing her hand on the doorknob, Artemis opens the door. Grøh stands in front of her.

“You can’t sleep?” Artemis questions. Grøh sighs. “No,” he answers. Artemis peeks her head out the doorway. She needed to make sure no one else saw Grøh. “Let’s talk outside. Anyone seeing us like this will assume the worse.” Artemis says in a soft whisper. She carefully gathers her shoes and slips them on. Artemis steps out of her room and carefully shuts the door.

She leads Grøh outside the mansion. The two walk into the backyard. They were surrounded by a huge garden. Gardenias, roses, tulips, everything was in bloom. Artemis was amazed at the scenery. “I don’t know what to do when the journey ends.” She began, “If I return to my father then I’ll lose my freedom.” Grøh knew what Artemis meant. Though it was not his concern, Grøh did not approve of it.

“Your sister found her partner. However, you are different. I can see that. You isolate your true self from them,” Grøh said. He steps forward. His gray eye reflecting on the shine of the moon. “What is your family like?” Artemis questions. Grøh glances at her. Just for a moment. “They are good people.” He answers. Artemis has a smile on her face. The two continue to walk in silence. As they entered into the woods, Artemis starts a new conversation.

“You were mentioned. Athena asked me what I saw in you. How I’m around you is different compared to other men,” Artemis said. Grøh does not say a word. Artemis does not look at him. “I don’t know how else to say it. That conversation was…” She stops talking as Grøh now stands in front of her. His irises red and hair spiked up. “What do you want?” He asks.

Artemis was surprised to see him change. His eyepatch was removed. Artemis could see that Grøh was still sane. She looks up at him. “Freedom, but to save you,” Artemis replies. Grøh allows Artemis to take his hand. She could not tell if she was useful or convenient. Somehow, her fires were balancing on a scale. “I will hold you to it. However, what do _you_ want?” Grøh repeats the question. Artemis struggles to find an answer.

Grøh narrows his eyes and Artemis finds her back against a tree. Even though Grøh wore a short-sleeve black shirt with matching pants, his scars glowed clearly. Artemis never paid much attention to the man’s form. And now, she is noticing the outline of his muscles. Her hands tremble. “I…” Artemis tries to speak. Her eyes glued to their hands. Grøh places the palm of his free hand underneath her chin. He makes Artemis look at him. “I want you.” She confesses. The trembling in her hands stop. Before Grøh says a word, Artemis places her lips on his. Grøh was surprised. He deepens the kiss and places his hands on her waist.

His tongue gently slips past her lips. Artemis was nervous, but she did not push Grøh away. The two would only force themselves apart as they needed to breathe. Grøh has his body pressing against hers. His hand pins her arms above her head. The man has Artemis trapped. She could feel Grøh’s arousal pressing in between her thighs. It was obvious to say he was in the moment. Not that Artemis could deny it herself. “Tell me, does this prove I am still human? I haven’t tried to take you,” Grøh rasps.

His lips ghosting over hers. Artemis could feel his warm breath. “I...if you did then I wouldn’t fight it. I would-" Artemis speaks until Grøh kisses her. His grip tightens as Artemis gives in. A low growl escapes him and he releases her. “We we shouldn't be doing this. I may actually harm you,” Grøh said. Artemis lowers her arms. She fixes her clothes and nods. The woman was in the moment and she knew the truth.

The two had different fates. The idea of being romantically involved was not possible. The two would not speak of this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing this fanfic, I just had caught up a lot when it came to updating. And I've been busy with classes for my Master's degree (writing papers nonstop), but I intend to update my other stories and write a lot more to get on track. So this story is not even halfway done. 
> 
> I promise to come back to it. Along with side stories involving Artemis and the Soul Calibur cast. So please be patient with me. :)


	11. Astral Fissures and the Reaper

_ “His soul is tasteful.” _ _   
_

_ “Your soul is the opposite.” _

_ “Both are trapped.” _

_ “However, your soul is on a scale.” _

_ “Let your choices guide you.” _

_ “But do not lose your way.” _   


Artemis had decided to travel around, without  Grøh due to him being on another mission. Dion and Natalie, of course, stays by her side. The three slowly warm up to each other. As the three visit a port, Artemis is confronted by a familiar face. Zasalamel greets her and the two walk over to the ships. “I have been watching you. You’ve been absorbing the astral fissures,” he said. Artemis looks up at the gray clouds. The seagulls fly away. “I’ve been placed under the protection of the Aval Organization. However, there is a cult known as the “Qualifiers”. I ran into them a couple of times and they seem to know about the astral fissures. But one man, Azwel, he knows about my power,” Artemis tells Zasalamel about her current journey. 

The man listens to Artemis speak. Artemis had not lost her sanity. She still held her human side. “That man, I can sense that he is after something. But how should I tread?” Artemis said. Zasalamel places his hands on the damp railing. The cold metal touched by the palm of his hands. “Do not follow Azwel,” he said. Zasalamel closes his eyes. Azwel was one that Artemis did not need to deal with. Even he had “met” the man. “That man has done something possibly beyond sin. I know he has done something to harm Grøh,” Artemis spoke. Zasalamel looks at her. “You seem to have attached yourself to that man,” he said. Artemis shakes her head. Her feelings were not there. She had to deny it. 

“Azwel called me a specimen. I’m not one to accept nicknames like that. He took a friend from me, but he had another kill him. I know how it feels to have bloodstained hands. It’s a neverending nightmare,” Artemis says with a soft sigh. Her memories of seeing her fellow sisters malfested. The roars from Nightmare still questioned her power. “You are not my “guardian”, but make sure that man does not change me,” Artemis said. “I will take on the task,” Zasalamel said.

Only a few minutes pass and the reaper is gone. Artemis watches the ships dock and leave. “Excuse me miss,” A young girl approaches her. Artemis turns her attention to the young girl. “Yes?” She replies. The girl slightly hesitates. Her dark eyes focused on the ground for a moment. “You’re a nun, right? I, um, need some advice…” The girl spoke in a kind tone. The girl appears to wear a tribal outfit. It is different from what Artemis is used to seeing. “Ah yes, How may I help you?” Artemis smiles. 

The girl returns the smile. Her body now not tense. “There is something I have and it is frightening. Though I wish to return it to its proper owner,” The girl explains. Artemis places one hand on her hip. “This “something”, what is it?” She questions. The girl hands her a pouch. Artemis blinks. The woman takes the pouch then opens it by untying it. A strange red glow appears from the jagged shard. The shard seemed familiar.

**  
_“Your soul…”_ **

**_“Give it to me!”_ **

Artemis gasps. Her eyes are wide. “This thing...it is dangerous. I have seen it before. Ah, my name is Artemis. I can explain who owns the rest of this.” Artemis said. She closes her eyes. Her irises almost changing to blue. Her soul was responding to the small shard. Somehow this shard could attract the malfested or worse. “My name is Talim. I’ve heard rumors of a savior her and I think you can help.” Talim explains. Artemis carefully observes the shard before she ties the pouch shut. “This shard belongs to a monster. However, I will make sure it won’t harm anyone.” Artemis answers Talim. Talim nods. 

She felt better knowing that Artemis was trustworthy. The two females discuss more how Talim got a hold of the shard. Artemis has made a promise to take away the evil. Later in the afternoon, Artemis had entered a tavern. She overhears a commotion, hearing a fight occur. The woman sees a familiar face and laughs. “Maxi, why did it have to be you?” Artemis asks as she watches Maxi fight a couple of drunks at the bar. Bottles were flying. Booze on the floor. Broken glass scattered. The atmosphere was certainly nostalgic.

Maxi was too occupied fighting. Artemis watches him. A smile on her face. Without paying close attention, a bottle almost strikes Artemis from above. “Look out!” Kilik shouts as he pulls Artemis out of the way. The bottle shatters once it hits the floor. Artemis felt her back pressed against someone’s chest. She blinks and turns her head to see Kilik. “Artemis?” He says in surprise. 

Artemis laughs nervously, “Thanks. Now, what the hell is going on?” Maxi finishes beating the last drunk man. He turns around to see Kilik holding Artemis. Technically, his arm wrapped around her waist. Maxi grins and whistles. Artemis could only guess why Maxi has a grin on his face. A damn teasing grin. Artemis and Kilik glance at her each other for a second before they step away. “Damn it, Maxi. We meet again and of course, you’re fighting. In a damn-” Artemis speaks, but Maxi holds a pouch full of gold coins. 

“I was told you left with a samurai. Princess had to continue her journey,” Maxi said. Artemis shakes her head. “That man and I parted ways. Even though, I found more astral fissures. So my so-called “fun” is not over.” Artemis said. Maxi nods. Kilik takes a seat in a chair. “You still have much to do?” Kilik questions. “Wait, how do you know Kilik?” Maxi changes the subject. “Well, I met his teacher. Brought a now-malfested Haoran there who is being taken care of. And I sparred with Kilik.” Artemis explains. 

“So you’re the “Princess” he knows…” Kilik says. Artemis shoots a glare at Maxi. “Only you keep calling me that. I still go by Sister, maiden, or nun.” Artemis corrects him. Kilik tries not to blush out of awkwardness. Artemis was someone he trusted. Artemis laughs. She had missed them dearly. Although, she never expected to see them both here. “I’m happy to see you both. I never expected this,” Artemis says. Maxi pats Artemis on the shoulder. Before they could continue a conversation, a young woman walks over in a huff. “So you two can’t introduce me, how rude! I’m Xianghua, It seems that Maxi and Kilik know you well.” Xianghua introduces herself.

She smiles. Artemis nods happily. “It’s Artemis and I apologize. I know how this is,” Artemis said. Xianghua giggles. “No, it’s not your fault. Ah, I’m glad to know someone who reasons with them.” She teases. Artemis places her hand on her forehead,” A pirate and a...I know.” The woman breathes knowing the different personalities. “Okay before I start with them, what started this fight?” Artemis asks. She sees the barmaids clean up the mess. Drunk men being escorted out of the building. Maxi places his free hand on his hip. He shrugs his shoulders. Artemis sighs. She knew Maxi had a part in it yet he did not start this. 

“A couple of drunks were bothering the ladies. Got aggressive. So I stopped them,” Maxi said. Artemis gives a deadpan expression. She knows he is not lying. Maxi is not a bad guy. Even he helped her, where they were mere strangers. “I believe it.” Artemis could only say it. “Well since this is a reunion, why not celebrate?” Maxi said. Artemis looks around the area. People were cleaning the mess. She looks back at Maxi. Maxi only shrugs his shoulders. Artemis sighs. “Maybe we can have a sparring match. You must have gotten stronger since we last met. How about it?” Kilik suggests.

“Of course you would come up with that idea,” Xianghua said. Artemis had guessed Kilik was not a drinker. “You keep forgetting that I’m a nun. Just one match then we can catch up.” Artemis gives up. All she wanted to do was not be on a watch list and continue her journey in peace. “I’ll join in the fun. I’m curious about your strength.” Xianghua says. Artemis glares at Kilik, “Remind me to punish you.” 

The four leave the tavern and had to the outskirts of town. They found a safe place to spar. Artemis summons her scythe. Kilik held his staff. The two circle each other for a moment before they proceed to attack. As the two were evenly matched as far as skill level, Kilik is physically stronger. However, Artemis is faster. The fight felt more real as Kilik does not hold back. Artemis smiles and in the end sweeps Kilik off his feet. The spar was short-lived and Xianghua took an interest.

She readies herself before she makes a charge. Her movements are faster and less hesitant. Each strike met with a block from Artemis. Xianghua raises an eyebrow as she teases her. “You know you can hit me. I’m tough just like the boys,” she says. Artemis takes a quick step, she knocks Xianghua back causing time to slow down. “What the hell?” Maxi stood in shock as Xianghua’s body is now frozen in place. He looks at Artemis, who held one hand out. The woman is able to slow time down. Not her own, but her opponent’s. 

“What is this power?” Kilik questions. Artemis slowly walks to Xianghua. She takes the sword from Xianghua’s grip. 

_ “Kill her or save her. What shall you do?” _

Artemis’s irises turn red for a moment. She shakes her head. Her irises once again blue. Time moves forward normally for Xianghua. She stumbles to see her sword in Artemis’s hand. “What the-?! How did you…?” Xianghua questions. Artemis breathes softly. Her scythe disappears. “I win,” Artemis said. Xianghua pouts for a moment. She understood that she just lost. The young woman sighs and accepts defeat. 

“Okay, Princess is the victor so I’ll pay for drinks,” Maxi announces. “Thank you, now everyone needs to stop fighting me. I wanted a typical reunion. Not a God-forsaken sparring contest. This nun has been trying to stay out of trouble,” Artemis says. Xianghua looks at Artemis then at Maxi. “You keep calling her “Princess.” Why?” Xianghua asks. Artemis snorts as she knew Maxi could explain. Maxi shrugs his shoulders.

“What the hell Maxi?” Artemis shouts. 


End file.
